American Games
by AngelWingedSpirit
Summary: Steve challenges Tony to a certain type of game. Tony gradually accepts. Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

This will be a chapter story. M/M sex. Some fluffiness involved. If this is not your thing then don't read. Please tell me if I have any mistakes. Reviews are appreciated but not expected.

* * *

It was a typical day for the Avengers; sitting around Stark Tower being bored. Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch arguing over which movie they would watch tonight. Clint knew better than to argue with Natasha, but he liked messing with her despite the beating he would get later. Bruce was locked up in his lab as usual, not really one for socializing. Most times he had to be dragged out of the lab and forced to sit with the rest of the team. Thor had gone out to visit Jane and Darcy. He wouldn't be back anytime soon. Tony had walked out from his lab to see everyone but Thor and Bruce in the living room. Where's Steve? Tony looked around but didn't see the man with a plan. Tony frowned a bit, then decided to just go back to his lab until Steve came back from wherever.

As he turned to leave he bumped into Steve. Steve blushed a bit and smiled down at Tony. No one was really paying attention to them to Tony gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips. Steve blushed harder and returned the kiss. They hadn't exactly told the team they've been dating for 6 months, but they all sort of knew. Steve just gave a coy smile and pointed to the direction of Tony's room and left. He turned around to watch Steve leave the tower, but also to get a view of the very firm patriotic ass. Tony all but sprinted to his room to find out what Steve could have possibly been doing in his room.

Tony stood there in the comfort of his bedroom in a confused state. There was a tiny note on his pillow along with some lube. He reached his hand out to touch it but pulled it back quickly, not quite sure why it was there. He then thought back to Steve. He was in here last so he must have put it there. He walked over to his bed and peered down at the yellow sticky note attached to his favorite pillow.

"Tony! Up for a game? Trust me you'll like this game. All the instructions are on the DVD by your TV. The American Games begin!"

Tony's mouth was wide open. Tony couldn't figure out what had gotten into Cap to make him want to play games. He didn't know what would think he would actually participate in these games. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and made his over to his flat screen TV. He saw the DVD with red, white, and blue labeling. He knew Steve couldn't have done this on his own. Maybe JARVIS helped him with it all. He popped in the DVD in the player and sat on the edge of his bed. What he saw he sure as hell wasn't ready for.

Steve was in Tony's room, and he was naked. Very very naked. And hard. Cap didn't even do anything yet and Tony's mouth was getting very dry. He watched as Steve laid on the bed and spread his legs wide, giving Tony a view of everything Steve had to offer. Steve grabbed the lube from the drawer on the side and squirt some of it in his hands, then he slid his palm along his shaft and let out a deep moan. He started pumping himself slowly, staring right at the camera. He didn't say anything, but by the expressions of his face you could tell he was thinking of something. Tony wanted nothing more than to get inside Steve's head at that moment and see what he was thinking at the time.

Tony never blinked as he continued to watch the little movie Steve made. He somehow found the heel of his hand rubbing against the growing erection in his now too tight jeans. He watched as Steve began moving his hand faster and faster along his cock and his breaths were becoming more shallow. Steve kept his eyes on the camera, eye fucking the person watching the DVD. Tony watched as Steve brought his hand up to his left nipple and pinched it hard. Steve cried out in ecstasy and Tony started rubbing himself hard through his jeans, knowing he was going to cum soon in his pants and not really giving a fuck. All he knew was that Steve looked hotter than ever right now and he didn't want to miss a second of the movie. Steve's hips were slightly off the bed as he pumped himself faster, his moans becoming louder. Tony wasn't sure how much time had actually passed but he continued to rub himself anyway. Steve bit his lip, and Tony knew that was a sign Steve was close. Tony took a quick look at his open door, silently hoping no one would come rushing in or the alarm would go off telling them they were needed. He looked back at the screen, noticing Steve's hips were practically coming off the bed as he stroked himself had this look of pure want on his face; the want and need to come but holding himself back to last just a bit longer. He finally gave up the fight when he moan loudly as the cum spilled over his fist and onto his stomach. Steve continued to stroke himself as he came down from his high, breathing deep and blinking his eyes.

Tony moan as he heard Steve cumming, bringing himself to the edge as he came in his pants, his mouth slightly open. Tony opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them and looked down at his now cum stained pants. He grunted, not coming in his pants since he was a teenager. He vaguely heard Steve talking in the video, so he rewinded it to hear what he had to say.

"Let's see. I lasted 5 minutes and 12 seconds. Think you can beat that time Tony? This is the game. Whoever can beat the other's time by the end of the week can have their way with the other. Good luck."

Tony smirked. Since when did Steve get so confident in his sexual abilities? He watched the end as Steve blushed as a blew a kiss to Tony and shut off the camera. Tony stood, grabbing a new pair of boxers and pants and then took a look at calendar on the wall. It was only Monday? They had all week to play this game. He could surely beat Steve's time, couldn't he? He laughed, knowing he could well beat Steve's time by far. Tony stripped himself down to nothing as he walked into the shower. If Steve wants to play, then 2 can play at this game. Let the American Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tony came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet. He was so busy tapping away on his phone he hadn't noticed the Captain walking into his room, closing the door softly behind him. Tony, still messing with his phone, walked over to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and threw it on the bed. He finally set his phone down, just in time to have two strong arms wrap around his damp body.**

"Jeez Cap! Warn a guy before you come creeping into his room!" Tony yelled but with a smile on his face as he leaned back into Steve.

Steve kissed the side of his head and smiled lightly. "Sorry Tony, I just couldn't resist." He blushed lightly as he kissed right below Tony's ear and then spoke softly into it. "Do you have an answer to the question I asked?"

Tony shivered, used to having Steve whisper in his ear but always having the same effect. He tried not to moan. He turned around in Steve's embrace and faced him, looking him right in the eye. He gave his famous smile.

"Oh Cap, you should know I'm going to win. I always win. I'm Tony Stark! I accept your challenge." Tony gave Steve a light kiss before releasing himself from Steve's arms and turning back to the bed with his clothes on it. Steve walked up behind Tony and kissed the back of his neck, speaking again into his ear.

"You mean when I win Tony, and when I do win, I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm going to have my way with you and you're going to like it. You'll be so hard you'll start to feel dizzy. You'll forget your own name, forget where you are and what year it is. I'm going to bury myself so deep in you you'll be feeling it for days." Cap licked and nibbled at Tony's right ear, knowing it was the scientist's weak spot.

Tony couldn't help but moan at Steve's words. He shivered again, feeling his dick getting hard now. He tried to think of everything but Steve's words but they kept ringing inside his head. His dick was considerably hard now and he wanted Steve to take him right there and then.

Steve kissed Tony's ear one last before pulling back. "Good luck." He turned the billionaire around and gave him a sweet but long kiss before walking out of Tony's room. He opened his eyes, realizing that he was left alone. Tony looked down at the tent in his towel, knowing damn well his erection wasn't going away soon enough. He groaned inwardly, trying to figure out where he would film his little movie for Steve. The dark haired man grinned as he thought of the perfect spot.

"JARVIS! Set up a video camera in the lab. I want this shot from every angle possible. Make sure no one can get into the lab and all communication from the lab is cut off until I say so."

"Very well sir. What do I do if the Captain calls?"

"When I say no one, that means the Captain too! Just get to work."

**"Very well sir." Sometimes Tony hated when the AI asked questions. He could never just do anything without asking questions. He quickly dressed his t-shirt and briefs and jeans. He glanced at his phone, seeing how it was almost night time. He would have to hurry down there if he was going to be finished by time the Steve was finished his workout and Clint and Natasha was finished their little movie night.**

"Hey Tony. Where are you headed?" Bruce asked as he took his glasses off and placed them on his shirt. Tony gulped, knowing he had to make up some excuse to keep Bruce out of the lab for at least a half an hour.

"Um, I'm going to upgrade JARVIS. Just tinkering around and what not. I don't want to be disturbed! I'll be finished in 30 minutes!" Tony beamed as he continued his path to the lab, leaving a confused Bruce standing in the hallway. He pressed in the code to his lab and stepped inside, making sure the door was closed and locked before swaying over to his table. Tony brushed all the papers and equipment to the floor, muttering to himself about how he'll clean it up later, or rather make Dummy do it. He was already half hard thinking about what he was going to do. The scientist lifted himself onto the table and laid back on his elbows, facing the camera in the lab, making sure his whole body was seen.

"JARVIS, record this. When I'm finished make it into a DVD and then burn the evidence from the tape. We can't risk anyone finding this." Tony said as pulled his jeans down from his body. JARVIS replied, turning on the camera and zooming in on Tony's body. Tony pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and clicked a few buttons before starting the timer. 5 minutes and 12 seconds? Tony laughed inwardly as he knew he could beat the time.

Tony leaned on one elbow, taking his other hand to rub over his growing erection in his briefs. He thought about the first time him and Steve got together. The were in this very lab, arguing over something, he couldn't remember what. All he knew was that when Steve's voice rose above his he felt his cock twitch. He ignored it, until Steve got closer and snarled at him, then it twitched again. He was hardening faster then ever before and his mind went fuzzy. Tony vaguely heard Steve call his name, not Stark, but his actual name and he snapped. He grabbed Cap by his shoulders and slammed his lips into Steve's with such force that would have knocked an ordinary man to the ground. Steve had grabbed him by the waist, kissing back with such passion that had Tony wondering how they got in this position. He decided not to care as he pushed Steve onto the very table he was laying on now and how flushed the captain looked when he got him fully naked.

Tony's cock begin leaking as he continued rubbing himself. He rid himself of his briefs, hissing a bit when the cold air hit his erection. He quickly grabbed a hold of his cock, pumping himself slowly in a tortuous manner. Tony let out a long moan, thinking about what would happen if Steve came down here to check up on him. He glanced at his phone, only 2 minutes and 30 seconds had gone by and he wasn't sure he was going to last long. It was night time, so Steve was probably in the gym pounding on a punching bag before going to bed. Tony groaned as his hand sped up, thinking about Steve working out shirtless, the sweat glistening down his back and his arms. Oh those arms. Tony couldn't get enough of those arms. He knew Steve was strong, but the things he did with his arms and hands always had Tony flustered and feeling hot. Tony laid back fully on the table now, his hips arching slightly as his thoughts consumed him. He felt his balls tightening up and he knew he was going to cum soon.

Tony's eyes opened wide, smirking a bit when he thought of what he can do to make sure Steve watched this video over and over. He reached in the drawer by the table and pulled out the lube that was there. He always kept some there just in case Steve wanted a quickie in the lab. Tony let go of his erection for a second, whimpering slightly as he coated his fingers with the lube. His right hand went back to his cock, and his left hand reached around his leg to prod at his puckered entrance. Tony moan loudly as he pushed a finger inside himself, crying out when he lightly jabbed his prostate. His hand sped up even more, keeping his fingers rubbing his prostate lightly. His hand moved even faster, the pre-cum being used as lube and slicking up his cock. Tony slammed his eyes shut as he arched his back, cum shooting from his dick in spurts. He groaned as he continued his release, stroking himself to completion and collapsing against the table. After his dick had softened, he let his fingers slip out him and released his cock. His heart beat was fast, the blood rushing in his ears.

Tony got up from the table and stood, his legs wobbly as he walked over to wear JARVIS burned the video onto the DVD. He put his clothes back on and stopped the timer. He beamed as he read the timer: 6 minutes even.

"Beat that Steve! Ha!" He ran towards Cap's room, knowing he'd be back any minute. He left a sticking note on Steve's favorite book, knowing Steve would pick it up before he went to sleep. Tony exited his room and made way to his own room, smiling as he passed Natasha, not noticing that she was staring at him with confusion written on her face. Natasha continued walking, making her way to the living room.

"Hey Clint, what's Tony so happy about?"She asked as she walked over to the couch where the archer was.

"How should I know. Ask Steve." The archer pointed as Steve was coming from the basement, sweating with a towel draped over his shoulder. Natasha sauntered over to Steve as he reached for a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey Cap. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, Sure. What's up?"

"I passed Tony in the hallway, and he was smiling. Like a full on grin. I think he was coming from your room. Why was he smiling?" She leaned over the counter, grabbing an apple from the bowl and taking a bite. Steve smiled himself, a flush creeping up on his face and neck.

"U-uh, I don't know. Better go make sure he didn't do anything to my room." Steve ran from the kitchen and to his room, looking for the DVD he knew Tony left behind. He saw the sticky note on his favorite book and took a look at it, Tony's horrible handwriting scribbled on it.

**_"Oh Cap. You should have known I would beat your time. I'm Tony Stark! Master at sex and all things sexual. 6 minutes even. Beat that!_****  
****_P.S. Dinner this Friday? it's been awhile since we've been out on a real date, you know fighting crime and all. What do you say?"_******

Steve smiled, reading the last part of the note again. He sat on the bed and held the DVD in his hands. He was half hard thinking about where Tony decided to continue this little game at. He ignored it, too tired do anything tonight. He would wake up early and watch it before anyone else was up. Steve stood again and grabbed his towel to ready himself for a shower. 6 minutes huh? Steve chuckled, his smiled faded a bit when he thought about it. Could he beat Tony's time? He knew Tony had more stamina then him, but he could outlast him if he wanted to. Steve bit his lip, a look of curiosity and confusion on his face. He could beat Tony's time, he knew it. After all he was Captain America.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise for getting this chapter up so late! With school and everything I have been very busy. I promise to not take this long again to post the next chapter. I also apologise if this chapter isn't good. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now Wednesday morning. Steve went to bed thinking about his and Tony's date, and woke up thinking the same thing. It has been awhile since they've been out on a real date and Steve was looking forward to it. He got up bright and early to head to the gym. He knew no one would be up at 6am so he always took advantage of it. He decided to go shirtless, seeing as most of his laundry was dirty and he hadn't had time to wash them. Cap put on sweatpants and wrapped his knuckles in tape before making his way down to the gym. He pressed the elevator button and the lift came to his floor. He stepped in only to find Tony awake and in the elevator too.

"Tony? What are you doing up this early? It's not even noon yet." Steve asked as he leaned against the side of the lift.

"Well Captain Spangles, seeing as it is a little past 6 in the morning, there could be only one explanation as to why I am up."

Steve looked at Tony confused before realization dawned on him. "You didn't sleep last night." Tony tried not to notice the disappointment in his voice but he felt a bit bad about it. He knew Steve would be upset because whenever he slept, or didn't sleep, in always involved him crashing later at night and missing the date they had planned. Tony was so consumed with his thoughts that he failed to hear that the Captain was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Tony looked up at Steve.

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said, you need to get some sleep now before tonight. You know what happens every single time you don't get any sleep."

"I will Cap. I'll get some sleep. Right after I head to my lab and finish this project I'm working on."

Steve frowned and hit the button for the nearest floor. He needed to be away from Tony now and he could take the stairs to the gym. The elevator opened and Steve stepped out, leaving Tony alone to ride the lift to the basement where his lab was located. Steve got to the gym 5 minutes later, a bit furious. He decided to just abuse the punching bag until his anger went away. He began punching away at the bag, hearing it echo throughout the gym loudly.

He could never get Tony to listen to him sometimes. They'd been in a relationship for over a year now and Tony still drove him mad some days. He loved Tony, but he wish he could get him to listen. Steve shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He needed to think about something else. His mind wandered over to Tony again, but not in a mean way. Steve began thinking about Tony in a sexual way. The way Tony whispered in his ear when they were making love, the way Tony teased him in public when no one was looking. The way he always tried to get Cap to have sex in the restaurant bathroom, not caring who would hear because he was so horny. Just Tony in general was enough to make him hard and craving for Tony.

Steve stopped punching the bag, looking down at the now tent in his sweats. It was still early, and he had Tony's record to beat. But he wasn't going to do it then. He wanted to wait until tonight at their date, so Tony would go crazy but not be able to do anything about it. Captain tried to think of anything to get his erection down, but it wasn't working. He'd been down there for a few hours, so he just decided to quit and take a cold shower. He rushed up the stairs, hoping no one was up so they wouldn't have to see Captain America sport a boner around the tower. He made it to his room without bumping into anyone, and quickly got into the shower. He turned the knob on cold and let it run over his body.

Tony was down in his lab looking at the project he was suppose to be finishing but didn't even touch it. All he could think about was the look on his Captain's face. He hated seeing that look of disappointment on Steve's face, and he hated more when it was him that caused that look. Tony knew he should get some rest, but everyone knew he had trouble sleeping at night. The only time he ever felt a goodnight's sleep was when he was in the same bed as Steve. He liked having strong arms around him, feeling protected. He would never admit that to anyone, but he knew Steve knew already. Tony knew that this project wasn't going to get done soon so he left everything on the table and headed for Steve's room.

Steve came out of the shower feeling refreshed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel draped over his shoulder that was used to dry his hair. He heard a faint knock at the door and walked over to open it. He was surprised to see Tony standing on the other side of the door.

"Tony, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Tony didn't say a word, just walked in and hugged Steve, putting his arms around his middle and squeezing tightly. Steve knew what this meant; Tony was apologizing in his own way. He knew Tony long enough to know he rarely did apologies out loud. Steve grabbed Tony by the hand and led him over to the bed. Tony immediately laid down on the bed, Steve following behind to spoon behind him. He kissed the side of Tony's head. Tony yawned and was quickly asleep. It was almost noon so Steve decided to take a little nap himself. He whispered a quick "I love you" before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Tony woke up 3 hours later alone in Steve's bed. He moved over to the other side and felt that it was cold, which meant Steve had been gone awhile. He felt a crinkle under his arm and he lifted it to see what it was. Tony rubbed his eyes and looked at the neat writing scribbled on the little note.

Hey there beautiful. You know you drool a bit when you're sleeping? I find it adorable. Anyway I had to leave somewhere. Fury had me do a little assignment. I will be back in time for our date. You better start getting ready because I know you. You'll take forever doing you hair. See you back at the tower! Love you.

Tony smiled at the endearment. He never had anyone call him beautiful before and his heart fluttered a bit. He went to lay back down when he saw another note on the bed.

P.S. I know my bed is comfy, but you really need to get up. At least do some more of your project and then get ready.

Tony smiled and got out of bed. He decided to just skip his project for today and get ready for tonight. He still had to make reservations. He skipped, literally skipped to his room. Tony passed Clint in the hallway, not even stopping to call him a name or anything. Natasha came from around the corner, noticing Clint staring down the hall at nothing.

"Clint, what are you looking at?"

"Tony. Tony just passed me, skippng. Like actually skipping like a school girl!"

"You know what this means? It's date night. Him and Steve are going out. He's in a good mood." Natasha smile as she pulled Clint down the hall into the common room to watch a movie. Clint complained about the movie Natasha wanted to watch, and Natasha just put the movie in anyway. She tried to get Bruce to join them, but it was unsuccessful. Just as the movie began Steve walked in through the door.

"Steve! Control your boyfriend. He's skipping." Clint said as he made gagging sounds. Steve just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Tony is just happy. I like him a lot better when he's in a good mood. Makes the sex a whole lot better."

"My ears! Natasha stop him!" Natasha just laughed at Clint and turned her attention back to the movie, shaking her head. Steve made his way to his room, having just enough time to shower really quick and change. He already had in mind where he was going to do his part of the challenge at. He just hoped everything went according to plan.

About an hour later Steve was showered, dressed and waiting by the door. Natasha and Clint had fallen asleep on the couch. Bruce was in the kitchen making himself something to eat while reading a book at the same time. He heard earlier that Thor was coming back to the Tower but he didn't know when. Steve checked his watch again, hoping Tony was ready. His thoughts came to a halt when Tony came from around the corner, dressed in a all white suit, white tie, and white shoes. Steve gaped at Tony. He looked good in white! Really good. Steve began to harden a little at seeing Tony, hoping Tony wouldn't notice.

"Wow Cap, you look great! Although you always were black you always look good in it." Tony said as he walked over to Steve and kissed him lightly.

"You look good yourself. Really good." Steve said a little breathlessly. Tony still had the power to take his breath away, and make him horny just by being in a suit. He hoped his half hard erection would go unnoticed. They left the tower hand in hand, Tony leading him to the limo he had waiting for them. The drive took about half an hour, Tony and and Steve making out in the back of the limo. The arrived at this little italian restaurant in downtown New York. They got out and walked in, the guy at the front walking them to their seat. Steve had a hard time sitting, his now painfully hard dick making it hard to sit still. Tony noticed Steve squirming, but didn't say anything. Tony ordered his food, and Steve ordered what Tony had.

Their food wouldn't be done for awhile, so Steve excused himself to the bathroom. He practically ran into one of the stalls, looking around to check and see if anyone was in there. He unzipped his slacks and pulled them down around his ankles. He slid off his underwear, his pants and underwear a pool around his ankles. He grabbed his phone out of his suit jacket pocket and tapped on the screen. He still had trouble working out this whole cell phone business, but he knew enough to make a video. He pressed record and face the camera to him. He began stroking himself slowly.

Tony wondered what was taking Steve so long in the bathroom. Their food still hadn't come but he wanted to talk to Steve. It was a date after all. He sighed and just listened to the music playing throughout the little restuarant.

About 3 minutes later Steve was stroking his cock furiously. All he could think about was Tony in his white suit, and Tony fucking him in his white suit. A bit of precome started leaking from his cock, making it nice and slick. Steve stroked himself faster. 4 minutes. 4 minutes had gone by and no one had come into the bathroom. He was surprised Tony hadn't come check on him yet. If tony knew what he was doing he'd probably want to fuck him against the bathroom stall. Steve groaned, loudly this time, stroking himself faster and faster with each thought of Tony. He was so hard and leaking so much, he didn't think he would last long.

The door to the bathroom opened up and he heard footsteps. Steve immediately stopped stroking his cock in fear someone would hear him. The person stepped into the stall next to his and started using it. Steve, trying t o be as quiet as he could, started pumping himself slowly. Almost 6 minutes, just a couple more seconds and he would past Tony's record. Steve felt the build up in his balls and the need to come became unbearable. The guy next to him flushed the toilet, making a loud sound as the water flushed. At the same time Steve let out a loud moan as he came all over his hand. He tried to keep the phone facing him steady but failed, tipping it slightly so it only showed his face in his orgasm state. The guy left, and Steve cleaned himself off before leaving the stall. He started tapping away on his phone:

Sorry to take so long in the bathroom. But it was very much needed, You look damn good in white. Enjoy (; 6 minutes and 12 seconds.

Steve sent the text to Tony and left the bathroom.

Tony really began to worry when all of a sudden his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took out the phone and looked at the screen, seeing it was a video text from Steve. Tony's throat began to dry up as he hit the play button and turned the volume down. 2 minutes into watching Steve's little video and he was hard as a rock.

"What're looking at Tony?" Steve questioned as he sat down at their table, just in time as their food arrived. Tony jumped in his seat, quickly putting his phone away.

"You sneaky bastard! That's what took you so long in the bathroom? I was getting worried!"

Steve just smirked and ate his food, looking at Tony's face in between bites. He noticed that Tony couldn't keep still, and he was eating his food rather quickly. Slyly, Steve got his phone out and sent a quick text to Tony:

Are you hard Tony? Did my video turn you on? It's a shame it's not Friday yet. I loved to have you buried balls deep inside me right now.

Tony jumped slightly again as his phone buzzed for the second time that night. As he read the text he got even more harder, if that was even possible. He groaned looking up from his phone to find Steve looking back at him. Face a bit flustered but he was smirking.

"Oh Steve, Friday can't come fast enough. Because when I win I'm going to drive insane and tease you for hours! Just you wait!"

"We'll see Tony, we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for putting this up so late after I said I wouldn't. But school is so busy and I haven't had time to finish the story. It is up now, please don't hurt me! It's shorter than the last chapters, but the last one will definitely be the longest. I don't know when the last chapter will be up, but I will not forget about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Steve and Tony came back from their date a little past midnight. It was now Thursday and they each had only one more day to beat each other's time before they decided who won. Friday was the day the winner planned what they wanted to do to the loser. After they came back from their date they each returned to their own rooms. Tony was still hard as a rock from Steve's video that was sent to his phone from the restaurant. As soon as Tony closed the door to his room he quickly slid off his white suit jacket and unbuttoned his white suit pants. He started muttering to himself about Steve being a tease and wanting to beat his time. It was only about 9pm and he really wanted to beat Steve. JARVIS heard Tony's muttering and silently started the timer.

Tony removed his white slacks and boxers from his body and lifted up his shirt. He looked down at his erection which was standing proudly against his lower stomach. He started rubbing at his cock furiously, not even aware that the timer had been set. All he knew was that he had to last longer than Steve, so he mentally counted the minutes he had until he passed Steve's time. He only got a couple strokes in before he heard a knock at the door. He stepped away from the door, ready to throw some clothes on but before Tony could the door opened and Steve stepped inside. Steve looked up and down Tony's body, mouth going dry in an instant. JARVIS stopped the timer that was going when the Captain entered the room.

"H-hey Steve. What's up?" Tony asked as he grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and covered himself up.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to sleep together, but I see you're..kind of busy." Steve said as he licked his lips. "Wow Tony, you're really hard."

Tony moaned and gripped the piece of clothing tighter. Steve was gradually coming closer to Tony, breathing hard. Tony gulped as Steve gently removed the shirt Tony had grabbed from his clutches. Tony now stood there naked in all his glory, hand lazily starting to stroke his angry and red cock.

"Trying to beat my time Tony?" Steve dropped to his knees in front of Tony with his suit still on. "Think you can last that long? Look Tony you're leaking. Is this turning you on, me talking dirty to you?" JARVIS started the timer again, this time Steve hearing it but Tony didn't since he was too lost in his own pleasure. Tony was now stroking in earnest, so close to release he could practically taste it. He looked down at Steve on his knees, getting more turned on then ever before. His eyes were half lidded and his moans were becoming louder and louder. Steve knew he would be coming soon, so he used that to his advantage. After all, no one made mention in the rules that you couldn't "help" the other person along.

"Come on Tony, you know you wanted to come all over my face." Steve shuffled over closer to Tony, rubbing the heel of his hand on his erection in his pants. "Come on. Do it." Steve moaned out the words. Tony slammed his eyes shut as he yelped and came all over his hands and Steve's face. Tony was breathing hard, not really comprehending just what had went on.

"JARVIS, time?" Steve asked.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds. Looks like you beat Tony Captain." JARVIS chimed in happily. Tony snarled a bit at the Ai, refusing to look Steve in the eye. He was now sitting on the bed, face flushed and his breathing still a bit laboured. Steve got up from his knees and sat next to the billionaire. When Tony finally looked at the Captain he had this huge grin on his face. Tony looked away again, a bit upset at himself for letting himself cum so fast. But who was he kidding. Steve on his knees practically begging for him to come was always hot. How could he not cum?! He was at a lost for words, which was rare for Tony because he always had something to say. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Steve saw this and decided to speak instead.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun. It's okay that you lost Tony, not everyone can be winners at everything. Trust me, you'll have fun too. Now I'm going out to do some shopping, when I come back we'll relax in my room and watch a movie. Deal?"

Tony just nodded, still sitting there on the bed, not moving. Steve kissed his forehead and left the room. Tony laid back on the bed, still upset and a bit confused. Why the hell was Steve going to the store? He went already this week, so why go twice? Tony sat up again, thinking as to why he would be going to the store again. It didn't take him long to figure out why Steve had gone alone. Was he really going to that kind of store? Tony blushed, just thinking about what Steve would get. Although he lost, Tony couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I decided to split it into 2 chapters so I could post something. I've been so busy with finals coming up and everything that I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I hope you enjoy it! The last chapter will be up in a couple weeks. Please excuse any errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a fangirl writing fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was Friday morning, too early for Tony to be woke. He looked at the clock at his bedside and it read 7am. He wanted to growl and throw a fit for being up so early but he just couldn't keep himself from thinking about last night's events. It rattled him to the core about what Steve would do to him tonight. He couldn't keep his mind off it, his arousal keeping him from sleeping properly. He'd woken up several times in the middle of the night from dreams he kept having about all the things he wanted Steve to do. He was surprised he hadn't came in his boxers in the middle of the night from the very explicit dreams he was having. His erection wouldn't go away and he couldn't do anything about it. The conversation he had with Steve after he came back from the store was still fresh in his mind.

"Now Tony, since it is officially Friday you have to do everything I say. I have a couple of rules to start out with. Listen carefully." Steve said as he paced back and forth in Tony's room. Tony just sat on the bed, listening intently to the Captain's words.

"One: you cannot, under any circumstances, jerk off for the entire day." Tony had to hide his little laugh at the use of Steve saying "jerk off". He raised his hand to speak, a little afraid what would happen if he spoke out without permission.

"Yes Tony, what is it?"

"What do you mean by 'under any circumstances'"?

Steve just smirked and continued with what he was saying. "Two: under any circumstances, you must not cum. If I find out you have you will pay the consequences. Three: you will wear this all day until night-time when I come to your room." Steve held up a butt plug; it was pretty and red and quite long. "At 8am tomorrow I'll come to your room after my workout and put it in you. These are all the rules. Any questions?"

All Tony could do was gape openly at Steve. When did Steve get so commanding in bed? Hell, the only time he knew him to be commanding was when they were on a mission. And where did he get a butt plug from? Is that what he brought at the store he went to? What else did he buy? Tony had so many questions running through his head, but decided not to ask because he knew he would just get no answer. So all Tony did was nod his head.

Steve smiled at him. "Good. Now get some sleep. If you're not up in the morning when I come I'll force you awake. Goodnight Tony." He kissed Tony lightly on the lips before he left the room.

"Night Steve." And with that Tony settled himself in bed before trying and failing to fall asleep.

Tony laid there in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sat up quickly when he heard the door to his room being pushed open. Walking through was none other than Captain America. Steve sauntered over to the bed, kissing Tony on the forehead before sitting down next to him.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Steve asked as he brushed some hair from Tony's face. It was getting long, longer than what he was used to seeing on Tony.

Tony scowled at him, looking Steve up and down before answering. "Good, you know, considering.." he looked down at the tent in his sheets, making sure Cap's eyes followed his movement; and they did. Steve eyes widened, wondering what Tony could had done to make his dick so hard. He was about to open his mouth to ask what Tony had done, but Tony knew what Steve was going to ask so he held his hand up to cut him off.

"Don't worry, Capiscle. I didn't touch myself. I just...had a very vivid dream."Tony smiled his famous Tony Stark smile at Steve, seeing Steve smile back.

"I was just wondering is all. You're being really good. Now come on, it's 8. You know the position."

Tony groaned, knowing what was about to happen next. He removed the covers from his body and removed his boxers. He got up on all fours on the bed, ass presented high into the air facing Steve's direction. He felt his body get hot, his cheeks flushing a bright red. Steve stood up and placed himself behind Tony, sliding his hand down Tony's back over his right ass cheek. He ran a finger over the puckered entrance, not prodding just yet. Tony moaned, trying to get that finger to enter him already. Steve grabbed the lube from his pocket and slicked up two of his fingers. Without warning, he pressed two fingers inside of him, hearing Tony moan softly and pushed back against his fingers. Steve stilled his movements, looking at Tony with a stern face. Tony immediately stopped moving, knowing that look means to stop moving or he'll be tortured further. Steve continued moving his fingers, stretching him wide open and preparing him for the butt plug.

After a couple of minutes, he finally pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with the butt plug. Tony shifted a bit, feeling it press against his prostate.

"Now you'll keep that in all day until tonight. Oh? I forgot to mention something." Steve smirked as he held a little remote in his hand.

"And what would that be?" Tony asked as he started putting his underwear and jeans on.

"Well it would be no fun if I just came out and told you it. You'll see soon enough." Before Tony could get a word in the alarm sounded, which means they were needed by Nick Fury. Tony quickly put his t-shirt on and his shoes. Before they left Tony's room, they gave each other a quick kiss before heading off to the debriefing room. The rest of the team was already there, Natasha and Clint sitting a lot closer than they usually do, and Bruce was reading a book on Chemistry. Fury was standing at the head of the table, waiting for the Captain and Tony to take their place.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Had a little trouble getting up this morning." Fury questioned as he started down Tony.

"Hey, you know me. I'm not up before noon. This one here decided it would be good to wake me up at an ungodly hour." Tony claimed as he pointed at Steve and wiggled his finger.

"You lovebirds couldn't leave the bed huh?" Clint asked, laughing a bit before getting hit by Natasha. "OW! Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you say stupid things Clint. If I remember correctly a certain someone snuggled up to me and didn't want to leave the bed this morning after..how many rounds did we go last night?"

"Stop! My ears! I don't wanna hear anymore! Stevie make them stop!" Tony yelled as he covered his ears like a 5-year-old. Steve said nothing, just blushed a deep red at Clint's and Natasha's conversation.

"Can we get to talking about the topic please?" Fury asked a little frustrated. "I swear I thought I hired Earth's mightiest heroes, and yet you act like teenagers!" Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, finally getting the attention of everyone there. "We've been getting reports about little alien robots going around town and causing chaos. We have to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand."

"Well-" before Tony could finish his sentence, the butt plug started vibrating and he gasped loudly and slammed his hand on the table. Everyone looked at him weird, except for Steve. He was smirking from across the table. Even Bruce had to stop reading to figure out what was going on. Tony tried to stop the flush that was creeping up on his face, but failed.

"Mr. Stark, were you going to say something?"

Tony had trouble focusing, as the butt plug was vibrating in him and stimulating his prostate. He tried not to moan as it felt so good. He could feel his cock becoming hard, and rather quickly. He tried thinking about dead animals, about old ladies, but the vibrations were clouding his thoughts and it left him trying to catch his breath. He took a look around the table and saw that everyone was staring at him. Tony quickly regained his composure, ignoring the vibrations for the time being.

"I-I'm fine. Lost my train of thought. Not use to being up this early. " He laughed, a little too hard. He cleared his throat, allowing Fury to continue.

"Anyway, it's nothing big, something we here can handle. I couldn't get in touch with Thor. Be ready to leave in an hour." As Fury finished talking, the team dispersed into their seperate rooms. Natalia and Clint wen together to their room to get dressed, and Tony went to his lab to get his Ironman gear. He stumbled towards his lab, the butt plug still working inside of him. Tony was hard as a rock, his erection straining through the pants he had on. As he punched the code to get into his lab, the vibrations stopped. His breathing was laboured and he was sweating a bit.

Tony hurried over to his desk, carefully sitting down on the stool. He heard the door open and looked up to find Steve walking through, already in his Spangly get up. He all but scowled at Steve, wanting to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. Before he could a word out Steve spoke over him.

"Are you alright there Tony? You look a bit flushed." Steve smirked at him, walking closer to where Tony was sitting.

"What the hell?! We were in the middle of a fucking meeting! It couldn't wait until were away from everyone?!" Tony screamed, frustrated and turned on at the same time. Steve stalked over closer into his space, looming right over Tony before he started to talk again.

"Remember what the deal was? I could do whatever I want, and I decided to do this. You know you're enjoying this so why argue Tony? Just shut up and take it."

Tony didn't know what to say. As long as him and Tony been dating, he was always the more dominant one when it came to sex. With the Captain upping his authority on him now made him even more turned on. Tony usually wasn't one for letting people dominate him, but they did have an agreement. Whoever won the challenge could do whatever they want, and this is what Steve wanted. He opened his mouth, and then shut up as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry." Tony said so low that if you weren't really listening then you would have missed it. Steve grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him up so their bodies were pressed together. Steve kissed him softly, letting his hands rest on Tony's waist. Tony put both hands on Steve's cheeks, holding his head there as he kissed him harder. The kiss started becoming gradually deeper when the alarm sounded again, telling them that they needed to get ready to leave soon. Tony pulled away, a small smile on his face. Steve smiled back and kissed him again before stepping back to give Tony some room. Tony turned to his back to put his metal suit on. Steve watched in amazement, his breath catching every time he saw Tony get into the suit. Although he'd been in this new century for a while now, he still wouldn't get use to all the technology around him.

Tony finished putting on his suit, letting his face show through the mask.

"Ready Cap?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, they both left the lab, ready to get this mission over with so they can have time alone at home.


End file.
